1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation devices and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device incorporating a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast development of electronic industry, advanced electronic components such as CPUs (central processing units), or GPUs (graphics processing units) are being made with ever faster operating speeds. Greater emphasis is now being laid on increasing the efficiency and effectiveness of heat dissipation devices so as to keep operational temperature of the electronic components within a suitable range. Generally, in order to ensure a temperature of a heat-generating electronic component within a safe threshold level, a heat dissipation device is provided, which comprises a heat sink and a fan combined to the heat sink. The fan is fixed to the heat sink at a predetermined position of a top or a lateral side of the heat sink by a fan holder.
However, such fixed relation of the fan to the heat sink causes the heat dissipation device to be used in a limited way. That is, one type heat dissipation device can only produce one type airflow (for example, the heat sink with the fan fixed on the top of thereof can only have a downward airflow, and the heat sink with the fan fixed on the lateral thereof can only have a lateral-ward airflow). Thus, when the environment of the heat dissipation device is changed, the heat dissipation device also has to be replaced by a different one in order to produce the right airflow suitable for the changed environment, which adversely increases the cost of heat dissipation.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device incorporating a fan which can overcome the limitations described above.